


if only for a night

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandonment, Adashi NSFW Event 2020, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blood, Bottom Adam, Deepthroating, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Do you see where I'm going with this, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Face-Fucking, Fuck Or Die, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Violence, Omega Adam, Pregnancy Kink, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Rough Oral Sex, Sort Of, Threats of Violence, Top Shiro (Voltron), Trauma, don't worry it's pretty mild, he helps omegas during their heats, it's hot though, shiro is basically a gentleman in the streets and a beast in the sheets, shiro's basically an alpha for hire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In order to keep himself healthy, Adam must find an alpha to spend his heat with, lest he lose himself to his body's biology. At Romelle's urging, he finds himself on a match service meant to match omegas to the perfect alpha heat assistant. Needless to say, it's a stupid idea.However, once he matches with Takashi Shirogane, all bets are off.Written for the Adashi NSFW Event: Oral + Deepthroating + Creampie + Bulge + Heat/Mating Cycles
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110
Collections: Anonymous, Anonymous Fics





	1. part I

**Author's Note:**

> it's horny fic time! anonymous edition
> 
> thanks to my friends @denlusional, @niwasshxt, @a_greekdemigod, and @SlashTake(all on twitter) for enabling me in my shameless smut writing. love y'all!

“No. Absolutely not.” 

Romelle frowned, shoving the phone closer in Adam’s face. “Adam,  _ c’mon.  _ At least look, just for a few minutes.” 

Adam scoffed, crossing his arms and looking away. He was  _ not  _ going to entertain this conversation. “Romelle, it’s out of the question. No!” 

Romelle groaned, rubbing her temples in exasperation. “You’re too stubborn for your own good. You know it’s not healthy to keep spending your heats alone. I know for a  _ fact  _ that it’s unbearable, so why are you so against it? It’s safe, it’s affordable, and you  _ need it.”  _

Adam bristled, looking away in frustration. “I’m  _ fine.  _ I’m not going to--to  _ buy  _ companionship and love. It wouldn’t be real.” 

Romelle threw her hands up, standing up and putting her hands on her hips. Her expression became more annoyed by the second, her purple eyes shining with contempt. “Of course it’s not real! All it is is sex, but it’s so that you can be  _ healthy.  _ Face it, Adam, you look absolutely horrible after your heats. I’m not stupid, I’ve noticed. And it’s getting worse.” 

Adam knew Romelle was right. Most omegas at age twenty-seven were either mated or in long-term relationships with people that could help them with their heats. Of the omegas that weren’t, they used services in which alphas were hired to help them out with their heats so they wouldn’t go insane. In fact, it was dangerous for omegas to spend more than six heat cycles without a partner, as their hormones would keep going into overdrive during the heat itself to try and attract an alpha. It was a bit like being addicted to drugs, because after the heat...the crash would come. An omega that had spent too many cycles alone would begin to grow fatigued and zombie-like in the days following their heats. At times, they would hardly have the energy to get out of bed and go about their day because all the energy had been spent trying to attract a potential mate. The more heat cycles were spent alone, the longer this state would last until eventually, the omega would stop having heats and become a shell of their former self, too exhausted to do much of anything except lay in bed. 

Adam’s last heat cycle three months ago marked the seventh he had spent alone. For nine days afterwards, he had to call in sick to the law firm where he worked because he didn’t even have the strength to get dressed or eat. He  _ knew  _ what he was doing to himself, but he couldn’t bring himself to try and seek help from an alpha or beta. Not after what had happened last time. 

“Fine.” Adam looked up as Romelle stomped over to the chair by the front door of his apartment, grabbing her purse. Her eyes were blazing with anger. “You can do what you want. But I’m not going to let you stand by and watch while you let yourself die.” And with that, she pulled the front door open and left, slamming the door shut so hard it rattled the walls. 

Adam only sighed, hiding his face in his hands and trying to hold back tears. Why couldn’t he just get over it? It had happened so long ago, it shouldn’t affect him anymore. It wasn’t even that big of a deal in the first place. It’s not like what had happened to him hadn’t happened to thousands upon thousands of other omegas. 

Maybe he was just being stupid and dramatic. Maybe Romelle was right. He needed to get over himself. 

Adam huffed, looking at his laptop, which was perched on the corner of his coffee table. It seemed to be mocking him. Well, here went nothing. 

He grabbed it, cringing internally as it booted up. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. He never thought he would, but...he supposed it was better than dying of heatsickness. 

It only took a few seconds for Adam to pull up the site that Romelle had shown to him. It took even less time for him to realize that this was a bad idea. 

_ Welcome to Flames _ **_™_ ** _ ,  _ _ your premier service for top-quality heat help! _

_ We are dedicated to providing the highest-rated heat help on the market. Having been in the game for over a decade, you could say we know what we’re talking about. Our company prides itself in ensuring that our over three million customers are satisfied.  _

_ Our certified alpha heat assistants are of the highest caliber available and we can assure that they are as dedicated as we are to assisting you in your heat. Our patented match system will make sure that you are paired with the most compatible alpha available in your area.  _

_ To get started in your search, click  _ **_here!_ **

  
  


Regretting every life choice he’d ever made leading up to that moment, Adam reluctantly clicked on the link. He felt his heartbeat begin to increase as the site redirected him to a quiz of sorts, probably to figure out what sort of alpha he should be paired with. The first few questions were harmless enough, but scrolling down made him want to throw himself a cliff in embarrassment. Maybe dying of heatsickness wouldn’t be so bad. 

Adam took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. This was for his health, he repeated to himself, this was going to keep him from irreparably damaging his body. He needed to do this. There was no shame in doing this, a lot of omegas used alpha services to help with their heats. 

Fighting back every instinct in his body, he began answering the questions. The first ones were easy(if he had used the service before, where he was located, if he preferred male or female alphas) and he answered them honestly(no, Garrison City, California, male alphas). The next question after that was also fairly tame, all it wanted to know was when Adam was due for his heat. Considering the fact that he was already sweating more than usual, slicking at random times, and his scent had changed...Adam knew he didn’t have much time. Two or three days at the very most. He answered as such and moved on, scrunching his face up at what he read next. They were all questions about what he preferred in bed, if he liked it slow and sweet or rough and hard. There were questions about specific kinks he had, if he wanted to do specific things to the alpha assistant or if he wanted specific things done to him. His cheeks were burning up as he answered them, trying to be as honest as possible. He wasn’t even sure what he liked in bed, but he did know one thing for sure.

All he wanted was to  _ submit.  _ Life as a lawyer was stressful and he always had to take matters into his own hands. He never had a moment to just relax, so the idea of letting an alpha dominate and take care of him was...highly appealing to say the least. Adam had hoped that that alpha would be a lover, but he supposed he’d have to settle for a heat assistant. It wasn’t an ideal situation, but anything was more ideal than slowly becoming a shell of his former self. 

Cheeks still burning, he quickly finished the quiz and hovered his cursor over the  _ submit  _ button. Fuck, was he really doing this? Was he really about to let some random alpha into his home to share a heat with him? Was this even safe? 

Adam sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day, clicking  _ submit  _ before he had time to change his mind. He probably wouldn’t even find an alpha he liked in the matches he got, if he even got any matches at all. This was futile. A big waste of time. 

The omega held his breath as the site redirected him onto a different page, one with the names and pictures of several different alphas. 

_ Congratulations! You have  _ **_8_ ** _ matches for alpha heat assistants in your area! To expand on an alpha’s profile, hover your cursor over their profile picture.  _

Well, here went nothing. 

Adam’s eyes flicked over to the first alpha on the farthest end of the screen, scanning over their profile. 

_ Name: Rolo Rhodes  _

_ Age: 22 _

_ Location: 24 miles from your location _

_ Biography: “Hey, I’m Rolo. Happy to help with your heats.”  _

Rolo was attractive enough, but the picture provided didn’t do him any extra favors. The man was sitting on a chair, slouching in front of a mirror with a bored expression on his face, as if he didn’t give two fucks about anything around him. It seemed like he wasn’t invested in the service at all, like he was just doing it to make a quick buck. Adam scoffed, moving over to the next profile without even looking at the kinks listed below the short introductory profile. No way was he going to let some broke college student fuck him. 

The next alpha assistant definitely seemed nicer. Unlike Rolo, he was actually smiling in his picture and he had a sunflower pattern on his shirt. Adam grinned, eyeing the peace sign the alpha was making with a bit of optimism. Perhaps this one would be better. 

_ Name: Curtis Johnston _

_ Age: 25  _

_ Location: 18 miles from your location _

_ Biography: Hi! Curtis is the name and helping omegas with their heats is my game. I promise I’ll take great care of you if you choose me. Hope you have a great day! :) _

_ Kinks and turn-ons: Even though I’m an alpha, I really like it when omegas take the lead during heats. That’s what really gets me going, when I can just lay back and let them do all the work. Let me know if that’s something you want! _

And there it was. Adam closed his eyes, rubbing his temple with one hand. Why was this alpha even recommended to him? Hadn’t he made it abundantly clear that he didn’t want to take the lead in bed? That he wanted to let someone else take the reins for a while? 

Well, whatever. He wasn’t going to be hiring Curtis Johnston. Maybe the next one would be better. 

The next one wasn’t better. Nor were the next four after that. None of them were  _ bad,  _ so to speak, but none of them caught his interest enough to make him want to spend his heat with them. If these were the best that this site could offer, Adam mused, at least he could gloat in Romelle’s face. He could settle for one of the seven he had viewed so far, but only because he wasn’t partial to dying. Ah, well...there was still one more alpha left to see. Adam doubted he would be any different than the others. 

Oh, was he wrong. He was so wrong. In fact, Adam had never been more wrong in his entire life.

This last alpha was  _ gorgeous.  _ He looked like a Greek god, being tall and muscular and unfairly attractive. The man’s hands looked like they could crush Adam’s throat with one squeeze and his jawline could probably slice through anything. His eyes were so brown they were almost black, and they seemed to be staring directly into his soul. Oh, god. Oh, god. Oh,  _ god.  _ Adam practically drooled at the alpha’s photo, subconsciously leaning in closer. There was a sudden wet sensation in his pants and...oh, fuck. As an omega, especially one close to heat, he knew what that meant. 

He was  _ slicking,  _ all because of a goddamn photo. Adam stifled a whimper, shifting uncomfortably in his seat as a wave of heat rushed through him. It wasn’t as bad as it would be when he was actually in heat, but it was still enough to make him grit his teeth and clutch the table hard enough to make his knuckles turn white. 

Adam had never had such a reaction to an alpha before. Of course, throughout the course of his life he had found other alphas attractive and fantasized about them, but never in his twenty-seven years of life had an alpha been desirable enough to his inner omega to make him slick on sight. 

Honestly, what was wrong with him? Adam never thought he’d be like one of those simpering omegas in the trashy dime-novels he used to read growing up, the kind that dripped with slick when they first encountered their alpha love interest. If he was being honest, he didn’t even think it was possible. But here he was, ready to get on his knees to present for a goddamn picture. 

Fingers shaking, Adam reached out to scroll down to the alpha’s profile, practically going limp at what he read. 

_ Name: Takashi Shirogane _

_ Age: 28 _

_ Location: 14 miles from your location _

_ Biography: Hello, I’m Takashi Shirogane, but you can just call me Shiro. I’m very grateful to be given the opportunity to help omegas with their heats, and I hope I can be serviceable to you. Thank you in advance for your patronage.  _

_ Kinks and turn-ons: I promise to take care of you in bed and I will try my best to give you the heat you deserve. My personal preferences lean more towards domination, so if you want to just let go and have an alpha take care of everything for the duration of your heat, I might be the right fit for you.  _

Adam let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, feeling his mind begin to race as he imagined all of the filthy things Takashi Shirogane could do to him. How the alpha could hold him down with his powerful hands, keeping him trapped in place as he was fucked until he passed out from the overstimulation. The many different ways he could be fucked and claimed; on his back, on his knees, against the wall, over a desk…

The possibilities were limitless and Adam wanted to try them all with this alpha. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he slowly navigated down to Takashi Shirogane’s booking information. It seemed that all he needed to do was enter in his name, address, phone number, and a copy of his last STD test. After his request was processed, Takashi Shirogane himself would contact him in order to confirm a time of arrival and anything else they would need to talk about. 

Adam almost couldn’t breathe as he entered in his information, making several typos along the way.  _ Fuck,  _ what was wrong with him? Were his hormones really that out of sync that just thinking about a desirable alpha was enough to send him into heat early? If that was the case...he’d need Takashi Shirogane to be here by tonight at the latest. Adam wasn’t an idiot, he knew enough about his own body to recognize how long it would take for him to go into heat. And he knew he didn’t have much time. 

Taking a leap of faith, Adam clicked  _ send,  _ a breath rushing out of him as he did so. Feeling lightheaded with what he had just done, he stood up with a hand on the couch arm for support, legs quaking like a newborn fawn’s. He shut his laptop, reaching across the table for his phone before stumbling into his bedroom, collapsing onto his bed. His breathing had become erratic and his vision was growing hazier by the minute. The omega swore under his breath, yanking his sweatpants down over his hips and thighs in order to escape the heat that threatened to overwhelm him. He whined lowly, clutching the phone in his hand as another rush of slick escaped him, traveling down his thighs and making a mess of the sheets. 

_ Ding!  _

A sudden sound interrupted his descent, throwing him a lifeline to cling onto. With glazed eyes, Adam slowly unlocked his phone to read the most beautiful text he had ever seen in his entire life. 

_ Unknown Number:  _ Hello, this is Takashi Shirogane. Have I reached Adam Wright?

Adam salivated, imagining what the alpha was doing right now. Perhaps he was sitting on his couch, wearing slightly too-tight sweats(which would reveal absolutely everything) with an old white tank-top, stretched from years of use. Perhaps he had just gotten out of the shower and was now sitting on his bed, beads of water dripping down his chest with nothing on but a towel. 

_ Fuck.  _

Practically panting with need, Adam sent off a response. Well, as good a response as he could. 

_ Adam W. _ : yes this is adma pleae cme now

The omega stared at the phone, hardly blinking as the response bubble popped up, indicating the alpha was typing. 

_ Ding!  _

_ Unknown Number:  _ The form you filled out indicated I wouldn’t be needed for another two or three days. Has this changed?

Adam could’ve cried. How could this alpha not understand that he was needed  _ now?  _ How there was a willing omega here that he could fuck and fill with his seed as much as he wanted. 

_ Adam W.:  _ i k now what i siad i juts need u now ppleasse

_ Adam W.:  _ heat cam e early i ned alpha pleas alpah hel p

Without even thinking, the omega snapped a picture of himself, mouth open and eyes needy, and sent it to the number in an attempt to try and get the alpha here sooner. Fuck, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to survive another minute without a cock inside him to soothe the itch he was feeling deep in his gut. 

Another ding. 

_ Unknown Number: I can be there in a few hours. Please hold on for me. I promise I will be there as soon as I can.  _

Adam sobbed, throwing the phone across the bed. Alpha didn’t want him. Alpha had abandoned him, just like his other one had so long ago. 

The omega keened, curling up into the fetal position as molten lava rushed through his body. There was nothing left to do but succumb to the heat. 

\--------------------------------------

The next few hours were absolute hell. The fact that it was Adam’s eighth heat without an alpha there to help him made everything a million times worse. His body was desperately trying to attract any alpha, so it was going into overdrive trying to produce slick and pheromones. 

The fact that he was in emotional distress didn’t help either. 

Adam mewled in pain, a hand over his stomach as he rolled onto his back. At that point, he had shed all his clothes and they lay in a heap on the floor, soaked through with slick, sweat, and the scent of heat. His heavy breathing hadn’t ceased since the alpha had last texted him. If anything, it was only getting worse by the minute. He wasn’t sure how long it had been since then, if it was seconds or minutes or hours, but all he knew was that he needed an alpha  _ now.  _

Not just any alpha, though. Takashi Shirogane,  _ his  _ alpha. 

The last remaining vestiges of common sense in Adam’s mind told him that Takashi Shirogane wasn’t his alpha. This was his job, to fuck omegas in heat. It wasn’t anything other than pure, physical  _ sex.  _ Nothing more, nothing less. When his heat was over, Takashi Shirogane would go back to the agency and find some other omega and spend their heat with them. He probably wouldn’t even remember Adam in a month. 

But he could dream. He could dream of how Takashi Shirogane would come in here, scoop him up, and fuck him until he screamed. How he would bite him at the end of the heat, marking them as mates, forever connected for the rest of their lives. 

Adam squeezed his eyes shut, grimacing as pain coursed through his body. The initial onslaught of heat had died down slightly, making him a bit more clear-minded, but he knew it would only get worse as the days went on. Just then, a muffled voice distracted him from his own mind and he turned towards the front door, whimpering on instinct.

“Hello? Is anyone home? This is Takashi Shirogane, looking for Adam Wright. Hello?” 

Fuck, now he was hallucinating the alpha’s voice coming through his front door. How was it even possible to hallucinate a voice he had never heard before? God, he really should’ve had an alpha help him out earlier. How could he have let it get this bad? 

There was a rattling of the doorknob(another hallucination, Adam was sure) and he hissed weakly, trying to make it go away. Why couldn’t he just be left alone? If his alpha couldn’t be here, he didn’t deserve to be tortured with visions of him. 

“Adam Wright?”

Oh, the voice was closer now. It seemed to be standing directly above him, but Adam refused to open his eyes. The realization that his alpha wouldn’t be there would be too much for him to bear. 

A warm hand on his face distracts him from his thoughts and he opened his eyes, blinking the blurriness out of them. He brought a hand up to his face, rubbing his eyes to be sure of what he was seeing. 

“Alpha?” he whispers, hardly daring to believe what he is seeing. For there in front of him stands the perfect vision of Takashi Shirogane, smiling gently down at him. The man was every bit as handsome as he appeared in the picture, with his sharp features and chiseled facial structure. And his  _ scent... _ fuck, the alpha’s scent alone could’ve gotten him presenting. The omega moaned softly, feeling the musky wintergreen smell wash over him, like the tides at a beach. 

Takashi Shirogane nodded, slowly taking his hand away. The omega shivered with the loss, moving his hips unconsciously. 

“Your neighbor let me in,” the alpha said, momentarily taking his eyes off of Adam to rummage around in the bright orange tote bag he was carrying, “Mrs. Balmera? She was really worried about you.” 

Adam could only whine in response. The scent of an alpha was sending him deeper into the haze of heat and it was only a matter of time before he was utterly lost in it. The warmth was already beginning to creep back into his gut, curling into something that could only be satisfied in one way. “Please...alpha, please…” he begged softly, struggling to keep his vision focused on the Adonis in front of him, “I need...I need you…” 

The alpha visibly shivered at Adam’s words, but he did not touch him again. Instead, he took out three small, white capsules from his bag; each about the size of a stick of deodorant. “Hold on…” he said roughly, walking around and fastening the capsules to different areas of the room, “We need to block your scent from coming out, okay? Need to keep you safe.” 

Adam’s addled brain did not understand  _ why  _ the alpha was delaying the inevitable. Didn’t the alpha want him? Didn’t he find him desirable? The thought of his chosen alpha not finding him or his scent attractive caused a deep, aching feeling in his chest. Perhaps he was doomed to spend his life alone, a broken omega, since not even the alpha he had  _ hired  _ to do the job wanted him. 

He could tell that his distress was leaking into his scent, permeating the air with his sadness, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. His alpha sure didn’t. 

More cramps blossomed in his gut and he groaned, practically writhing from the want. His body really was punishing him. It wanted him to suffer for what he had deprived it of. 

Suddenly, the warm hand on his face returned and Adam couldn’t help but lean into the touch, nuzzling slightly against it. This was nice, this was  _ so  _ nice...he wanted to stay like this forever. 

“Adam?” Takashi Shirogane whispered, his other hand coming down to rub at the omega’s shoulder, “Can you sit up for me?” 

Adam didn’t think twice, moving to obey his alpha’s request. He was going to be a good omega, so good that the alpha couldn’t help but want him. Even though it was a struggle to sit up, he managed to do it with the help of those strong hands supporting him. After a few moments, he was positioned against Shirogane’s side, his breathing slightly more regulated as he took a moment to fully comprehend the intricacies of the scent that was Takashi Shirogane. He smelled like wintergreen, earth, and something rich that was distinctly  _ alpha.  _ To put into simpler words, Takashi Shirogane smelled like  _ home.  _

He purred happily, feeling the heat inside him momentarily subside as he breathed in lungfuls of his now-favorite scent in the entire world. Of course, the itch inside him, the desire to be fucked...it hadn’t subsided, not in the slightest. But if he could continue on being surrounded with this heavenly scent...he could wait a few more minutes. 

“Adam, do you think you can drink some water for me?” the alpha crooned, pulling a water bottle from his orange bag. Adam preened internally at the gesture. His alpha really cared, didn’t he? Maybe he was wanted after all. Maybe this time, his alpha wouldn’t leave him. 

“Yes, alpha,” he murmured, leaning forward slightly as Shirogane tipped the water down his throat. The omega hadn’t realized how parched he was until he felt the coolness of the water and he quickly reached for the bottle, desperate to feel more of it. Before he knew it, the bottle was empty and he threw it across the room without another thought. The heat was fluctuating back up and he felt  _ so  _ empty, so in need of something to fill him up. He burrowed into Shirogane’s side, eyeing the very distinct bulge in his pants. It satisfied something deep inside him to know that he was affecting his chosen alpha like this. Cheekily, he reached for it and began massaging it, leaning up to nip at Shirogane’s neck. The alpha stiffened at his touch, his hands curling into the blankets, and Adam giggled girlishly. 

“You like that, alpha?” he murmured in the other man’s ear, rubbing at the clothed cock as sensually as he possibly could, “Wouldn’t it feel better if you were inside me? Fucking me?” 

The alpha only growled in response, turning to face him with a hard expression on his face that sent a shiver of anticipation down Adam’s spine. “You’re a cheeky little thing, aren’t you?” he rumbled, the sound coming from deep in his chest, “Well, let’s see how cheeky you are after I’m done with you.” Without any warning, he pushed Adam down so he was laying flat on his back, not wasting any time in positioning himself so the bulge in his pants was mere inches away from his face. 

Oh, this was what he wanted. To be treated roughly, like the bitch in heat he was. It was what he had been craving for years and now...it was finally becoming a reality. He squirmed in excitement as the alpha straightened up, quickly undoing the fly of his pants, his scent becoming more dominating by the second. 

“Why don’t we see if you’re ready to take me inside you?” the alpha grunted, pulling his pants down to his knees to reveal his prodigious size, “You’d like that, hm? Me using your pretty little mouth…”

Adam mewled, want pooling in his belly. Fuck, his alpha’s cock was  _ enormous  _ and  _ thick  _ and  _ exactly what he needed.  _ It must have been at least nine or ten inches, large even for an alpha, and almost as thick as his wrist. It had several veins running down the side, made more apparent by the fact that it was standing at attention against Shirogane’s stomach. 

Of course, the alpha didn’t miss a thing. “You want this, don’t you?” he said, a rough edge to his voice as he leaned forward and allowed the tip of his cock to brush against Adam’s lips, “You seem like a cockslut, a pretty little cockslut. You’ve been wanting this for a long time, haven’t you?” 

  
  


Adam nodded, obediently opening up and allowing Shirogane to slide his dick into his waiting mouth. He whined lowly, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes as his lips were stretched obscenely around the thick cock. He made a slight choking noise as it hit the back of his throat, but still, Shirogane did not stop. 

“You’re such a good omega…” the alpha cooed, carding his hands through Adam’s hair, “Taking my cock so well…” 

Adam let out a muffled moan, effectively gagged and helpless to do anything as he was forced to take the cock all the way up to the hilt. Before long, his nose was pressed up against the alpha’s crotch and he let out a garbled groan, slick leaking out of his hole. God, this is what he had wanted for so long. 

The alpha raised an eyebrow, rocking his hips experimentally and grunting from the pleasure. “Fuck, you’re doing so well for me. You’re just made for this, aren’t you?” 

Adam let out a small sob, the flames inside his body becoming hotter by the minute. The scent of his heat mixed with the scent of his alpha made his eyes roll back in his head and he could feel his jaw going slack, allowing Shirogane to begin thrusting shallowly into his mouth. 

“You want me to facefuck you?” the alpha questioned, his brows furrowing as his thrusts became harder and deeper, “You want to choke on my cock?” 

The omega hummed in affirmation, running his tongue along the underside of the alpha’s cock, following the path of one particularly thick vein. He wanted nothing more than for this alpha to absolutely  _ ruin  _ him. 

Shirogane smirked at the omega’s ministrations, taking that as a signal to begin speeding up his pace, thrusting in and out of the omega’s mouth without mercy. 

Adam wanted to cry with happiness as his mouth was used, having no choice but to lay there and take it. The feeling of the alpha’s dick going in and out of his mouth with reckless abandon, the musky scent of the alpha swirling around his senses, the warm sensation in his chest of being  _ filled... _ it was almost too much. 

Slowly, he brought his hands up to rest on both of the alpha’s thighs, having to brace himself in order to keep steady against Shirogane’s ruthlessness. He whimpered weakly, feeling the tip of the alpha’s dick hitting the back of his throat with every thrust. His jaw was beginning to become sore from the sheer size of it, but even so, he never wanted this to end. 

The omega allowed himself to drift, drunk on the feeling of the alpha’s cock in his mouth and the force of their mixed scents. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before, but he did know that it was everything he had ever wanted. 

After a while of quick, but steady thrusts, the alpha seemed to be on the edge of release, his face becoming scrunched up and his breathing labored. “Ah….” he groaned, his thrusts becoming sloppy and erratic, “When I cum, you’re going to swallow all of it down, alright? You’re going to take it like a good little omega.” 

Adam barely had time to agree before the alpha was releasing down his throat with an aborted gasp of pleasure. The omega almost choked on the sheer amount of it, gripping the alpha’s muscular thighs like a lifeline as he swallowed down mouthful after mouthful of the alpha’s seed. There was so much of it and Adam whined as he imagined how it would feel when the alpha came inside of him. Perhaps he would even fall pregnant with Shirogane’s pups…

It was almost sad when Shirogane pulled out of Adam’s mouth, seemingly admiring how debauched the omega beneath him looked. His hair was mussed, his eyes were hazy with heat, and his mouth was smeared with the remnants of semen. Even so, the omega wanted more. 

“Now, do you think you’ve earned my cock in your ass?” Shirogane asked, slapping his cock against Adam’s cheek, “You think you deserve to be bred?” 

Adam nodded voraciously, feeling something deep inside him stir. “Yes, yes, alpha,  _ please,  _ I want you to breed me--want to have your pups,  _ please…”  _ Fuck, he needed his alpha’s cock inside his hole yesterday. 

The alpha smiled wolfishly, flipping the omega onto his stomach with one strong-armed move. Adam gasped as his hole was exposed to the air, his toes curling. Finally, finally, _finally…_ his alpha was going to take care of him. 

“Now--” the alpha said, almost lazily, “Present for me.” 

On shaking legs, Adam slowly raised his lower half up so his back was curved in a graceful arch. His entrance was clenching on open air, desperate to be filled up. This was considered the proper breeding position and Adam’s mind filled with images of cherubic little babies, with dark eyes and the hair to match. The children his alpha could give him. 

“Alpha, please...don’t make me wait…” he pleaded, swaying his ass to hopefully entice his chosen mate closer, “I want you in me...please, alpha…” 

Behind him, Adam heard a low snarl and felt those strong, warm hands on his backside, massaging and kneading the flesh of his asscheeks. 

“Look at you,” Shirogane said, voice deep and rich like the most luxurious chocolate, “So open...so willing.” He chuckled, rubbing the head of his cock over the omega’s fluttering entrance, “Are you ready, my sweet little omega?” 

At that point, Adam was sure he’d die if he didn’t get the alpha’s cock inside him  _ now.  _ He choked out a desperate noise, begging the alpha to do what he had been wanting ever since he lay eyes on him. 

Fortunately, Shirogane seemed to take pity on him. The omega held his breath as the alpha lined up, gripping the sheets in front of him like a lifeline. Then,  _ finally,  _ Shirogane pushed inside of him with one smooth motion, ripping a pleasured keen from his throat.  _ Fuck…!  _ Adam had never felt so full in his life. It felt like his alpha was tearing him apart, but in a way that made him want to beg for more. His breathing had become ragged and unsteady, trying to adjust to the alpha’s massive size pulsating inside of him. Being in heat made it significantly easier to relax his muscles and the slick was a big help, but it was still a lot to get used to. Adam had never taken someone so big, and the thought of it was making something inside of him burn with pleasure. 

“Are you alright?” 

Adam flinched at the sudden voice, uncharacteristically soft and concerned. “Yes, yes…” he breathed, pushing back experimentally on his alpha’s length, “Please...move, alpha, I can handle it…” 

The omega wasn’t able to see the alpha’s face, but judging by the way his pheromones became headier, Adam would later recognize that as the moment he realized he was in for something. 

He was right. 

Without any warning or mercy, the alpha pulled out of the omega until just the tip remained, pausing for only a moment before slamming back in. Adam barely had time to scream before he was being pounded into the mattress, the hands on his hips gripping hard enough to bruise. 

Shirogane set a brutalizing pace, fucking the omega rough and hard just like he had always wanted. Adam sobbed, moaning like a cheap whore every time the alpha slammed back into him. His slick was running down his legs in small rivulets and the wet squelching sound of skin on skin reverberated throughout the room. 

“Oh, fuck, alpha,  _ yes….”  _ he whined, his voice tapering into a gasp as the alpha hit a certain spot deep inside him, “Fuck me, I’m yours...all yours, alpha,  _ please…”  _

The combined toxicity of their scents was enough to drive Adam completely and utterly insane. He couldn’t think clearly, he couldn’t do much of anything at all except moan and push back against his alpha’s thrusts in a vain attempt to get his cock deeper inside of him. The itch inside of him, the one that had only gotten progressively worse every time he had his heat, was being scratched at last. It took all of Adam’s willpower to not beg to be bitten right there, to be marked

“Ah…” the alpha grunted, taking great pleasure in the sounds the omega beneath him was making, “You love this, don’t you? You love being  _ fucked.”  _ He accentuated the word with an especially powerful thrust, eliciting a silent scream from the omega as he ramped up the pace. 

Adam whimpered at the alpha’s words, feeling lightning bolts of pleasure shoot through his entire body. The feeling of being impaled on his alpha’s cock was almost too much for him to handle. With every thrust, his body was becoming more and more sensitive, every drag of the cock inside him spreading him open wider. Every cell in his body was on fire, screaming for more and more and more. 

“Alpha…” Adam choked out, twisting around to face the other man, “Please...give me your pups...I want them, I want  _ you… _ ” 

The alpha snarled, sending shockwaves of bliss through Adam’s body. All he wanted, all he had ever wanted, was to  _ submit  _ and now...now it was finally happening. He could allow himself to let go of all of his stress and just live in the moment. 

“You’d look so pretty, heavy and round with my pups…” Shirogane muttered, momentarily pausing his animalistic pace to reach down and rub Adam’s stomach. The omega let out a coo of appreciation, shivering at the hand’s close proximity to his own aching cock. He had never wanted anything so bad in his life. 

“Let’s see if I can fill you up, hm?” the man continued, resuming the thrusts at a leisurely pace, “Can you take all of my seed like a good omega?” 

Adam nodded greedily, pushing back on the alpha’s cock to spur him to do just that. “I can, alpha, I can---I promise...give it to me,  _ please…”  _

The alpha seemed to like that answer and he quickly resumed the ruthless pace he had set earlier, making sure to hit the omega’s pleasure spot as much as possible. 

Soon, all that could be heard was the slick sound of skin sliding against skin, the squelching noises of the alpha’s cock sliding in and out of the omega’s hole, and a chorus of whorish moans doing nothing but begging for more. 

It wasn’t long before Adam succumbed to the mindless fucking, the satisfaction of being dominated enough to make his eyes roll back into his head and his mouth hang open. His arms had long since the ability to hold him up and he relied on his alpha to keep him from collapsing in pure ecstasy. 

There was only one thing left that he wanted. 

“Knot…” he mewled, thighs quivering in anticipation, “Alpha, please...I want your knot...in me…” 

It seemed that the omega’s timing was nothing short of impeccable, as his alpha’s thrusts had begun to become more erratic, indicating an oncoming orgasm. Shirogane made a low noise in his chest, spreading open the omega’s asscheeks. He could see the knot forming at the base of his cock and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he was plugging this omega full with his seed. 

“I’m almost...I’m close…” he grunted, the bulb of his knot catching on the omega’s rim. It only took one swift movement for him to shove it inside the omega’s hole and lock them together, letting out a low moan as he released inside the warm channel. 

Adam threw his head back and screamed, feeling the knot expand inside of him, trapping the two of them together. The pleasure from the knot, the weight of it inside of him, had made him release only a few seconds after his alpha and he was  _ losing his mind.  _ Everything had become overly sensitive and he could feel very acutely the sensation of his own seed dripping down his chest, their mixed scents swirling around his head, and his alpha’s cum filling him up. His mind was going a million miles a minute, trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. His entire body was shaking from the force of his climax and it was only by the grace of his alpha that he didn’t collapse on the spot. 

“Shh, shh, don’t worry…” the alpha consoled him, maneuvering them so they were laying on their sides, “I’ve got you, don’t worry, I’ve got you…” 

Adam didn’t say anything in response, not sure if he’d be able to find the voice for it. Even though the heat was clearing from his mind, if he was being honest, he wasn’t sure what to say. 

Shirogane didn’t seem to mind. He kept stroking Adam’s hair, crooning soft words of comfort to him as they waited for his knot to deflate. It was nice, having someone be there for him. It wasn’t something he had had for almost two years now and he wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. 

He couldn’t help but whine softly as the knot deflated fully and Shirogane pulled out of him, allowing the alpha’s seed to leak out of him. His inner omega couldn’t help but be slightly disappointed at the loss. 

Just then, there was a shift in the weight distribution on the bed and suddenly, as Adam realized, he was now the sole occupant of it. 

His alpha had  _ left him.  _

The omega shot up in the bed, eyes wide and wild as he searched around the room for any signs of him. It only took a few moments for him to find him, hunched in the corner and searching through the orange tote bag he had brought. In a flash, Adam leapt out of the bed, tumbling to the ground and latching onto the alpha’s waist.

“Please don’t leave me!” he sobbed, his tone terrified. Images of that fateful heat two years ago flashed in his mind. “I promise I’ll be good for you, I promise! Please...please don’t leave!” 

Shirogane turned with a start, dropping whatever he was holding in favor of comforting this clearly distressed omega. “Whoa, whoa! I’m not going anywhere, I’m right here….I’m right here, Adam…” He twisted his body so he was sitting cross-legged on the floor and Adam was tucked into the crook of his neck. 

Adam only squeezed the alpha tighter, refusing to let him go as frightened cries wracked his body. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and his grip was like a vice. 

He couldn’t go through what he had two years ago. Not again. He wasn’t sure if he could survive it. 

To his credit, Shirogane’s only words during the whole thing were words of comfort, meant to soothe and ease. His magic hands kept going through Adam’s hair and he released a powerful scent, a special sort that was specifically dedicated to calming a troubled omega. 

Before long, Adam’s sobbing had died down to just a few stray sniffles and hiccups. He was exceedingly embarrassed to have broken down like that in front of someone he hardly knew. After all, despite the fact that they had just fucked like animals, Adam didn’t know this alpha and this alpha didn’t know him. 

“I’m sorry,” he said hoarsely, wiping his nose with his wrist, “I didn’t--I didn’t mean to break down like that.” 

Shirogane shook his head, smiling at him in such a gentle way, a way that made Adam’s heart tighten. “Don’t apologize,” he replied softly, “It’s my fault. I should’ve told you I was getting up.” 

Adam pursed his lips, looking away. “No, it’s--it’s not that.” He was silent for a moment. “You know, this is the first heat I’ve spent with an alpha in a couple years.” 

The alpha cocked an eyebrow, his curiosity piqued. “Isn’t that dangerous?” 

Adam nodded absentmindedly. “Yes. But something happened...it sort of turned me away from alphas for a while.” 

Shirogane’s eyes widened and he quickly placed a hand over Adam’s, squeezing it tightly. “You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to!” he assured, “It’s alright, it doesn’t matter as long as you’re being healthy now.” 

Adam smiled faintly, his insides feeling warm at the alpha’s words. “No, it’s alright. I want to tell you.” He fell quiet, gathering his thoughts before he began to speak: 

“I was in law school. It was my junior year and my heat was coming up. Before then, I had been sleeping with any random alpha who was clean and would have me and this time was no different.” The omega took a deep breath, before continuing. 

“There was this alpha in one of my classes. His name was...was Sendak. He was...a lot. He was loud and tall and very stereotypically alpha, you know? In any case, he wouldn’t leave me alone. He kept saying I was the prettiest omega he had ever seen and that I was the only one good enough for him. I was stupid. I believed him. I thought that he was really interested in me. Eventually...I invited him to spend my heat with me. I gave him a key to my apartment, I told him when to show up, and I thought everything would be fine. The day of my heat came and even though I had reminded him, he didn’t show. The next day came, and he didn’t show.” Adam swallowed nervously, hoping he wasn’t revealing too much. 

“The entirety of my heat passed and he didn’t come and help. He left me here to suffer on my own, thinking my alpha had abandoned me. At the end, when I realized that he didn’t want me, I...I dropped.” 

Adam could feel the alpha’s grip on him become firmer, but he still said nothing, so he took that as a cue to carry on. 

“My older brother was the one that found me. He let himself in to drop off a food delivery and he found me on the floor, all curled up in a ball and smelling like  _ nothing.  _ I don’t remember any of it, but...he called an ambulance and they brought me to the hospital. Apparently...if I hadn’t gotten there when I did, I could’ve gone into an abandonment coma.” 

An abandonment coma was something like a semi-permanent omega drop. It could only be brought on by an alpha abandoning an omega(per the name) and though they were rare, they were serious. The omega’s body would shut down partially in order to protect themselves and it would often take days or weeks to bring them out of it. Some never came out of them. 

“I know it’s stupid,” Adam said softly, “I didn’t know him that well. We weren’t dating or anything, but I thought he truly wanted to be my mate. It was only when I got back to class, saw my apartment key sitting on my usual chair and him kissing some other omega...I realized I meant nothing to him. He had never cared about me, I was just some prize to chase after. I guess I thought...that if I never spent my heat with an alpha ever again, I’d never be able to be abandoned.” 

Things were silent. So silent, in fact, that Adam began to panic. He knew he shouldn’t have overshared something so personal like that; now he had surely driven Shirogane away--

“Ah!” Adam gasped as he was tugged into the alpha’s lap and pressed against his chest. “What--” 

“I’d never leave you,” Shirogane said lowly, holding the omega possessively, “I give you my word, Adam. For as long as I’m here, I promise...I’ll stay by your side.” 

_ Oh.  _

Adam felt his heart swell as he burrowed against the alpha’s chest, only giving a happy purr in response. There was so much he wanted to say, and yet he wasn’t sure how. 

That was alright, though. He had the rest of his heat, and perhaps...if the universe was on his side…

One day, if they were something more, he could say those words. The words he had longed to say for his entire life, to someone truly special. 

But for now, Adam was content just laying in Shirogane’s arms, allowing his wintergreen scent to wash over him, lulling him into a state of utter relaxation. 

They could always figure things out later.


	2. part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old foe returns to settle scores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! sorry for the long wait, i sort of hit a mini writing block, but it's all gone now! hope you enjoy this chapter, and make sure to leave a comment if you enjoyed!! 
> 
> (mind the updated tags)

The rest of the heat went by in a blur of hazy pleasure. Adam had never had a heat that had lasted this long, much less this pleasurable. He was fairly certain his brain had some point turned to mush during the whole thing and he was running on pure instinct from then on out. 

Adam hadn’t even known he could feel so good. The few times he had spent his heat with another alpha couldn’t hold a candle to this. Shirogane was just too talented and he knew how to use his assets...his warm hands, his mouth, his thick cock...it was almost inhuman the way he knew exactly how to take Adam apart so thoroughly it felt like he’d never be whole again. Not without his alpha. 

In between the waves of heat, the alpha stuck true to his word and was at Adam’s side every single minute. Even when Adam would beg for him, he would hold out and make sure Adam would eat or drink something before he would push Adam down and fuck him until he couldn’t breathe. Adam had never had an alpha that seemed to care so much about him. One who would make sure he was fed, hydrated, clean, and happy during his heats. In those times between waves, Adam and Shirogane would talk. Not about anything important, really, just about their lives, things that interested them, things that were interesting  _ about  _ them. It was through these talks that Adam found out that Shirogane spoke fluent Japanese, that he had a little brother, that his dream was to pilot his own plane one day, and that most of his friends called him ‘Shiro’. At times, Adam almost forgot that Shiro, as he came to be known, wasn’t actually his alpha. That they weren’t two mates, spending a heat together as all mates did. It would physically hurt every time Adam remembered, but he supposed that that was just the heat talking. He wasn’t looking for a mate, all he wanted was an alpha to help him through his heat. He didn’t want to get heat sickness after all.

Of course, whenever he thought of Shiro leaving him after the heat to do his job...a bitter jealousy grew inside of him. Adam wasn’t dumb, he knew this couldn’t last forever. Shiro had a job to do, and Adam probably wasn’t the first omega to get attached. No, it was probably just the heat messing with his mind. He hadn’t had an alpha to help him in years, so of course he’d latch onto Shiro. It made sense. The feelings would disappear when the heat did. 

_ But what if I don’t want them to?  _

The thought appeared very suddenly, right as he was rising up on shaky thighs, positioning himself straight over Shiro’s cock. His surprised expression must have shown on his face as he began to lower himself down, because Shiro suddenly grabbed onto his hips and stalled him. The alpha’s expression was worried, evident by his furrowed brow and pursed lips. 

“Is something wrong?” he questioned softly, taking note of the way Adam was trembling above him, “Are you in pain?” 

Quickly, Adam shook his head no, embarrassed at his clearly heat-addled mind. “No, everything’s fine,” he said, a tad unconvincingly, “Just...a mini heat wave, is all.” 

Shiro didn’t look as if he believed him, but he slowly removed his hands from the omega’s hips, letting his cock be enveloped by Adam’s warm heat. Adam let out a slight gasp at the sensation of being filled once again, still blown away by just how  _ large  _ Shiro was and how well his cock filled him up. He rocked his hips experimentally, the corner of his lip quirking up at Shiro’s stifled groan. 

“C’mon, alpha…” he purred, rising up slightly before sinking back down, “Can’t you fuck me one more time? You’re not too tired, are you?” 

Adam knew he was playing with fire. Riling up an alpha was always a gamble, but now...Adam wanted nothing more than to be burned. 

And it worked. Shiro let out an animalistic growl and leaned forward abruptly, forcing the omega onto his back and positioning himself between his thighs. “You little minx…” he muttered, and that was all the warning Adam got before he was snapping his hips forward, tearing a sharp cry from the omega’s throat. 

  
  


Just like he had been doing for the past four days, Shiro fucked Adam good and rough and  _ perfect.  _ He made sure to hit all the spots that would make the omega scream with pleasure, and then some. 

A perfect lover, a perfect  _ mate.  _ Adam’s brain, clouded by the intense euphoria of sex, kept repeating that word over and over again. Mate, mate, mate,  _ mate.  _

Adam moaned lewdly, pressing the balls of his feet into Shiro’s back in a desperate effort to get him to go  _ deeper  _ and to thrust  _ harder.  _ Though his heat was winding down, he needed  _ more.  _ More of Shiro’s thick cock tearing him open, more of his open-mouthed kisses, more of everything that made him want to never let the alpha out of his apartment. 

“Knot…” Adam whimpered, feeling the familiar heat in the lower part of his stomach as Shiro’s thrusts became erratic, “Please...I need your knot, alpha--” 

His pleas were cut off as Shiro shoved into him, groaning as his knot expanded inside of the omega. Adam threw his head back, his mouth open in a wordless scream as his orgasm hit him with all the force it had been for the past few days. 

The two of them lay there breathing heavily, alpha on top of omega, basking in the afterglow and their mixed pheromones. Adam sighed in contentment, letting the pleasant and full feeling of the knot lull him into a rather sleepy state. 

He was just dozing off when he felt Shiro shift on top of him, rising up and slowly sliding out of him. It elicited a soft whine from his throat, instinctively clenching down to prevent the seed from escaping. Shiro had long since told him that he was required to be on an extremely powerful birth control while on the job, so there was no chance of him carrying a pup...but there was a primal part of him that hoped that it would fail and he was pregnant with Shiro’s child right at this very moment. 

As soon as he thought that he cringed, squeezing his eyes shut and rubbing at them with his hands. It was already what was probably the last day of his heat, so he shouldn’t be thinking these thoughts. Shiro was probably even going to leave in a few hours. There was no point in moping or thinking weird thoughts about mating and pups, no matter how much his stupid brain wanted to. 

“Adam.” 

Adam’s eyes snapped open, darting around until they landed on the alpha, who was currently looming over him with a small smile on his face. “What do you want to eat?” he asked, gesturing to his orange bag, “I don’t think we have any apples left, but there are still some granola bars and trail mix.” 

Adam scrunched up his face, pulling himself into a sitting position. “I’ll just take a granola bar,” he said demurely, trying not to show his feelings on his face. Shiro nodded absentmindedly and lifted himself off the bed, walking the few feet to the bag and rummaging around in it. 

The omega looked away, face a little pink as the image of Shiro’s back muscles flashed through his mind. God, he really needed to get laid more often. 

“Here.” 

Adam turned back around, his eyes flickering down to where Shiro was holding out the granola bar and a bottle of water. He nodded, taking them both and quickly unwrapping the bar and taking a big bite. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was until now. 

“So--” the alpha cleared his throat, fiddling with a bag of trail mix. For the first time since Adam had met the guy, he seemed nervous. “Can--Can I ask you something?” 

Adam tilted his head to the side. “Of course.” He giggled a little, taking another small bite of the granola bar. “I mean, you just had your cock inside me for a week straight. We’re not really strangers anymore.” 

Shiro forced out a laugh, the crinkling of the water bottle in his hands becoming louder by the second. “Y-Yeah, I guess you’re right. Well...feel free to punch me in the face if I’m being too forward, but...I was just wondering--” He cleared his throat, the tips of his ears turning red, “I was just wondering if I could see you again? Outside of heat?” 

Adam went stock-still, eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. Had he just heard that correctly? Did Shiro really want to spend time with him outside of his heats? Handsome, kind, considerate, gentleman-in-the-streets-but-beast-in-the-sheets Shiro? 

The alpha must have seen the look on Adam’s face because he hurriedly pressed on, rubbing the back of his neck. “I know we haven’t known each other long, but you seem so strong and amazing and beautiful and I want to get to know you better--” He abruptly cut himself off, his blush growing deeper, “Don’t feel pressured to say yes! I’m so sorry, I can leave right now and-- _ oomph!”  _

His ramblings were cut off by Adam’s lips crashing into his. It was a messy kiss, full of teeth clacking together and tongue, but not even that could convey the feeling that Adam had at that moment. The force of the kiss took Shiro by surprise, but that didn’t stop him from pulling Adam into his lap, his fingers tight around the omega’s hips. It must’ve been only minutes, but it felt like hours; hours of desperate, pheromone-fueled kissing. It was glorious, it was marvelous, it was everything Adam had ever wanted. 

_ Shiro wants me,  _ he thought dazedly as the two finally broke apart, panting into each others’ mouths,  _ He wants to be with me.  _

“I didn’t expect you to be this...enthusiastic,” the alpha quipped, looking rather satisfied at the mess he had made of the omega on top of him, “I think I like it.” 

Adam rolled his eyes, pressing another hard kiss to Shiro’s mouth. “Shut up, Shiro,” he mumbled, leaning forward to bury his head in Shiro’s neck. 

“Takashi.” 

Adam’s ears perked up and he twisted his head to peer up at the alpha. “Hm?”

Shiro’s gaze was wistful, but it immediately turned mischievous as he looked down at the omega. “Next time you’re screaming my name, call me Takashi.” 

Adam’s heart filled with warmth and he smiled, adjusting his position on top of Shi--Takashi and whimpering a bit as he felt the alpha’s cock begin to harden. “Does that mean we’re more than friends now?” 

Takashi grinned a devilish grin before leaning forward and pushing Adam onto his back. 

“Yes,” he said confidently, pushing Adam’s thighs close to his head in preparation for another rough fucking--

“I suppose it does.” 

`````````````````````

Their relationship progressed rather quickly after that. After Adam’s heat was completely over, Takashi made sure to promise that he would try his best to get out of his current job. Adam had tried to insist that he could keep it until they got more serious(after all, he didn’t want to seem like the jealous type), but Takashi could see right through him. The alpha then revealed that he had gone to school for aerospace engineering, of all things, and that he was just waiting for a position to open up at a NASA contractor in a few months. Until then, he promised, he would work at his late father’s mechanics shop. 

Adam would only admit to it much later, but it soothed his soul to see an alpha so caring and considerate of his feelings. He had resigned himself to being alone forever, but now...now he had someone that he could see himself falling in love with. 

And that’s precisely what happened. 

Throughout the next three years, Adam and Takashi fell more in love with each other than they ever thought possible. They were inseparable, so desperately in love that they almost couldn’t stand to be without the other. It was a passionate, pure, undying love. And neither of them would trade it for the world. 

They were married three summers after they first met, and mated that same night. Adam could still remember(with a blush) the exact moment Takashi sunk his fangs deep into his bonding gland while his knot was buried deep inside his body, tying them together forever. 

It wasn’t a surprise when hardly a few months after their mating and marriage, Adam discovered he was pregnant. What did come as a surprise was the fact that he was carrying not just one pup, but two. Twins. Takashi had started sobbing with joy when the ultrasound technician told them and it would’ve been funny if Adam wasn’t close to tears himself. 

Both alpha and omega fell into the role of new parents with ease; painting their new pups’ nursery a sunny yellow, going to parenting classes, and going perhaps a tad bit overboard in the purchasing of baby supplies. 

It was a little ironic that despite all of their preparation, they still ended up woefully unprepared for the birth. They were walking in a park together to soothe what Adam thought were just Braxton-Hicks contractions. It wasn’t until the pain got infinitely worse that Takashi realized his omega was going into active labor, and he was  _ not  _ about to have his children be born in the middle of a public park. 

The hospital was twenty minutes away at walking speed, but Takashi(despite carrying his heavily pregnant omega in his arms) managed to make it there in ten. Adam, despite the fact that he was in the worst pain of his life, would always giggle every time he remembered Takashi bursting through the doors of the hospital, screaming at someone to help his omega. 

The rest of the birth was hazy. Adam remembered being transferred into a hospital bed, his legs put in stirrups, and Takashi by his head holding his hand. The nurses had surrounded him, telling him to push as hard as he could and he did; screaming and cursing his alpha for putting not one, but two pups inside of him. 

But it had all been worth it after he held them in his arms for the first time. His pups, whom he had carried in his body for nine months and suffered through birth to bring them into this world. 

A boy and a girl, both with tan skin and hair as black as midnight. Adam wanted to sob when he realized that they both looked so much like his alpha and he knew in his heart that they would grow up to be amazing. 

They were named Rin and Mina, and they were absolutely perfect. 

“Takashi…” Adam had whispered, wonder filling his voice as he watched his children nurse at his breast, “Just...look at them.” 

Takashi had only hummed in response, but Adam could sense the immense amount of love he felt for his pups if his scent was anything to go by. 

They fell silent after that, quietly watching their children as they fed. It was a peaceful moment, so it was no surprise when all four of them fell asleep, cuddled against one another. 

If only the peace would last forever. 

`````````````````

The babies had just turned seven months old when the incident happened. 

It was the middle of the night, perhaps around one or two in the morning, when Adam heard something strange. It wasn’t especially loud or threatening, but it was enough to wake him from his sleep. It sounded like a man singing a lullaby, but that was impossible. He was just hearing things, wasn’t he?

The omega groaned slightly, sitting up while rubbing his eyes. Perhaps the babies had started crying and his mate was just putting them back to sleep. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he inhaled deeply and froze. 

There was a foreign scent in the room. Someone else was in their bedroom, singing a fucking  _ lullaby  _ to their pups. 

To make matters worse, the scent was undoubtedly that of an alpha. 

Adam had to hold back a whimper, paralyzed with fear as the alpha continued singing. They were twirling something in their right hand, something illuminated by the moonlight shining through the crack in the bedroom window, and he couldn’t help but let out a tiny sob as he realized what it was. The alpha was carrying a butcher’s knife, which could only mean one thing. 

Someone was going to get hurt. 

The alpha’s singing abruptly stopped and his body shifted so they were no longer facing away from the couple. “I was wondering when you were going to wake up,” a deep, scratchy voice rumbled, “It took longer than I thought it would. It really would’ve been so easy to….” he gestured to the sleeping pups with his knife, “...do away with them.” 

Adam swallowed hard, his eyes darting from the knife to his babies. “Please…” he whispered, tugging urgently at Takashi through their bond, “Please, I’ll do whatever you want...just don’t hurt them,  _ please…”  _

The omega had to hold back a sigh of relief as he felt his alpha stir next to him, then stiffen as he smelled Adam’s terror and the strange scent of the alpha. He bolted upwards, eyes wide and bloodshot as they scanned the room before landing on the large silhouette of the alpha. A snarl left his throat and he tugged Adam closer to him, putting an arm over him in an effort to protect him. 

“Who are you?! What do you want?!” Takashi barked sharply, lips curled into a meaning growl, “Get away from my pups or I swear, I’ll tear you to pieces.” 

The strange alpha had the nerve to  _ laugh,  _ throwing his head back and guffawing loud enough to make Adam jump. “Settle down, alpha. I don’t want to hurt your pups...at least, I hope I don’t have to.” 

Adam whined in fear, clutching onto his husband’s arm like it was a lifeline. “We’ll give you anything,” he pleaded, close to tears, “Please, we have money...just don’t hurt my babies…” 

The other alpha said nothing for a moment, letting his knife loll back and forth in his hand. Then, he took a step closer, tearing another growl from Takashi as he tightened his hold on his mate. 

“Oh, shut up,” the stranger said lazily, “All I want to do is ask your pretty mate a question. After all--” he grinned, showing off his sharp fangs, “--this is all his fault.” He took yet another step closer, the knife-wielding hand resting on his hip. “Don’t you recognize me, Adam? Or has it been so long you’ve forgotten who I am?” 

Adam’s eyebrows bunched up, but his confusion quickly melted into fear as the alpha reached back and pulled the curtains open, bathing the room in the silvery glow of the almost-full moon. 

It was Sendak, the alpha that had rejected him so many years ago. Of course, he was older now, that much was obvious, but it was unmistakably him. The expression on his face was deranged, eyes cruel and mouth curved into a sadistic smirk. “Hi, babe.” 

Adam’s eyes went wide, his expression full of confusion and fear. “S-Sendak?” he choked out, “What...why are you...how did you…” 

Sendak laughed again, an awful, ugly sound. “I’m here for you, of course. As for how…” He pulled something small from his pocket and held it up to the light. It was a silver-colored house key, an identical copy of their own. “It was easy, really. All I had to do was make an impression of your lock. You’d be surprised what locksmiths will do for you when you threaten their pregnant mate.”

Adam grit his teeth and shoved forward, ignoring Takashi’s increasingly ferocious noises and attempts to hold him back. “Why are you here?!” he demanded, eyes brimming with tears, “You rejected  _ me.  _ I was willing to give myself over to you, and you never showed up. You never gave a damn about me, all you wanted was to know you could’ve fucked me if you wanted to.” His breathing had become ragged, the expression on his face nothing short of murderous. “So get out. I don’t want to see you in here ever again.” 

Sendak looked momentarily stunned at Adam’s unexpected outburst, but he quickly schooled his features into something more neutral. “You always were feisty. A challenge,” he said wistfully, gazing out the window as if he were reminiscing about an old friendship, “I suppose that’s what I love about you.” He turned back to Adam, a predatory look in his eye. “You were never easy. In the beginning, you were nothing but another conquest to me. I wanted to prove I could have you in my bed, but I didn’t desire you. Not yet, at least.” He tapped the flat end of his knife against his temple, looking rather agitated. “But none of the other omegas...none were hard to get. It hardly took any effort to get those sluts wrapped around my finger. It was  _ too  _ easy. But you…” Sendak pointed at the omega with the sharp edge of the knife, “You were the one that got away. I realized much too late that you were the only one worthy of me.” 

The alpha looked angry now as he gestured to Takashi with his free hand. “I had intended to win you back, but you were with...with  _ him.  _ You were already mated and married, but I thought I could still steal you away. But then...but  _ then  _ you had to go and have children.” The man turned back to the pups’ cribs, fist clenched. “These darling little pups of yours should’ve been  _ mine. I  _ should’ve been your mate, your husband, the one to knot you and put babies in you. It should’ve been  _ me!”  _ He slammed his fist into the wall, causing Adam to flinch away. The omega’s eyes flickered to his pups, who were just starting to wake up from the noise. Rin was whimpering, and Mina was already making the telltale signs that she was about to start wailing. 

Sendak seemed entertained by the noises and let out a low chuckle. “So I figured that if I couldn’t have you, then nobody else deserves to.” He checked the time on the watch he was wearing and let out a snort. “Well, look at the time. We’d better get going, my sweet omega.” He held out his hand, insanity dancing in his eyes. 

Takashi looked like he wanted nothing more than to drive Sendak’s knife right between the other alpha’s eyes. He moved farther in front of Adam, partially shielding him from view. “Like hell he’s going with you,” he said angrily, baring his teeth, “You think I would lead my mate to his own death?” 

Sendak let out a small hum, clearly amused by Takashi’s protection. “I wouldn’t kill him. Too much work, you know.” He tapped the tip of the knife against his chin, “I think I’d keep him locked up, like a disobedient pet. One that needs to be...punished.” 

That was the last straw for Takashi. In less than a second, he was leaping off the bed and onto Sendak, roaring fiercely. Adam gasped, heart pounding as he watched the two alphas tear into each other, punching and kicking everywhere they could reach. Sendak was wildly swinging the knife around, trying to hit any part of Takashi he could reach. 

“I’ll kill you!” Takashi was shouting as he landed a solid punch to Sendak’s face, “I’ll  _ kill you!”  _

By just a hairsbreadth he managed to avoid getting stabbed by the knife, managing to roll Sendak onto his back and pin his wrists to the ground. 

Adam knew he had to act fast if they were to get out of this unharmed. Without wasting a moment, he sprung off the bed and over to the two alphas. Sendak was throwing horrible curses at Takashi, but Adam couldn’t pay attention to that. Inching forward, he bent down; prying open Sendak’s fingers to pull the knife out. Sendak was strong, but he was clearly in a lot of pain and weakened from his mate’s attack, so Adam was able to get the knife away from him. He held the weapon to his chest, taking slow steps backwards as his mate struggled. 

“Adam,” Takashi grunted, clearly straining to handle Sendak by himself, “Take the pups...run to the bathroom and don’t come out unless I say it’s okay…” 

Sendak cursed again and began fighting with renewed vigor. “He’s  _ mine!  _ Don’t you forget it, you son of a bitch! He’ll be mine!” 

Takashi growled and kneed him in the stomach, silencing him for the moment. “Adam,  _ go.”  _

Adam stiffened, feeling the power of Takashi’s command wash over him. Takashi had never used an alpha command on him before, but he understood the gravity of the situation. The pups were the first priority and he needed to make sure they were safe. He’d never forgive himself if something happened to them. 

Adam hurriedly threw the knife under the bed before he was rushing to his children’s cribs, gathering the two of them to his chest while trying to soothe their cries. He didn’t have it in him to look back as he practically ran into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind him. 

It seemed that as soon as he managed to lock the door, the fighting resumed. Adam had to hold himself back from bursting into tears as he listened to his alpha punch and kick and roar just on room away. Exhausted, he sunk to the ground, patting his children on the back and softly shushing them in an attempt to calm them. 

“Don’t worry,” he murmured, wincing at the loud crash that came from the outside, “Daddy will protect you and Papa’s right here...I’ve got you, I’ve got you…” 

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, Adam listening to the carnage and snarling just outside the door and the babies slowly calming down at the sound of their dam’s comforting voice. 

And then, all of a sudden, everything stopped. It was finally quiet, quiet as the night should be. No crashes, no snarls of fury, no nothing. 

The omega tensed, holding his children closer to his chest as he heard somebody approach the bathroom door. God, he hoped it was Takashi. If Takashi had been defeated, he didn’t know what he would do. He didn’t know how he would be able to go on without his alpha, the love of his life. Realistically, he’d be able to feel through the bond if Takashi was gone, but he could be unconscious or on the brink of death or--

“Adam?” 

Adam released the breath he didn’t know he was holding. It was Takashi, thank god. Thank  _ god.  _

Slowly, he rose to his feet and staggered over to the door, unlocking it before pulling it open. 

“Oh my god, Takashi!” Adam gasped, taking one stumbling step backwards, “What happened?” 

His alpha was absolutely drenched in blood. It was splattered on his face and all across the front of his pajamas, even on his pajama bottoms. His hands looked like they had been dipped in red paint, but Adam knew better. 

“I took care of him,” Takashi said, a fierce look in his eye, “He won’t be bothering anyone anymore.” 

Adam grimaced at the implications, but he couldn’t help but feel a spark of pride in his chest. His alpha had protected them so well. He had done his duty and defended his mate and pups from harm and to Adam, that was all that was important. 

“Are you hurt?” the omega asked softly, inspecting his mate for any serious damage, “Does it hurt anywhere?” 

Takashi managed a soft grin. “No, I’m fine. I promise.” 

Adam didn’t  _ quite  _ believe his alpha, but decided to leave it for now. Very, very slowly, he began to walk out of the bathroom, clutching his babies close to his chest. He knew Sendak wouldn’t be a threat anymore, but he couldn’t help it. The entire ordeal had shaken him up badly. 

As he followed his alpha out, he tried not to take in the state of the room, how the curtains were ripped, the nightstands were overturned, and there was blood absolutely  _ everywhere.  _ Most of all, he tried not to look at Sendak’s body. Takashi had been considerate enough to throw a sheet over it, but it was still very obvious what it was. Of course, Adam didn’t feel bad for him in the slightest. But the sight of Sendak’s throat ripped out...it was a sight he never wanted to witness for himself. The knowledge of it was enough. 

The rest of the night passed by in a daze. Adam never stopped clutching his children, even as the police were called and the body was taken away. The omega noticed that Takashi was always hovering over him, as if to protect him from any other threat that may arise, but it was definitely more of a comfort than a nuisance. They were taken into the precinct for some questioning, but in the eyes of the law, it was a pretty open-and-shut case. Sendak had broken into  _ their  _ home, threatened violence on pups, and attempted to murder someone. It was perfectly reasonable to expect the alpha of the home to eliminate someone who dared to threaten their omega and pups. Even if Takashi hadn’t killed him, he would’ve gone to jail for a long time. 

It took a long time for both Adam and Takashi to go back to normal. For months afterwards, Adam would wake up with nightmares about his pups being taken away from him by a nameless, shapeless figure. About  _ him  _ being taken away from Takashi and kept in a dark, cold room where dozens of hands would run all along his body, as if he were a pet to be admired. 

But even so...Adam was happy. Happy that his alpha loved him, happy his children were safe, happy about what his life had become. It seemed odd that only a few years ago, he was literally dying of heatsickness, but now...now he had a family. 

A family, the love of a family, it was all he ever wanted. 

````````````````````

Five years later, Adam was leaning against his mate’s shoulder as he watched their twins enter into kindergarten for the first time. He could almost feel his heart burst as he watched them turn around in tandem, waving their little arms and smiling as wide as they could before they were herded inside by a teaching aid. 

“You think they’ll be alright?” he asked quietly, nuzzling against Takashi’s shoulder. 

Takashi chuckled, pressing a kiss to his omega’s head to comfort him. “Of course…

  
  
  


...we all will.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm considering continuing this in another part, so if that's something you'd like to see, please drop a comment! it would definitely include shiro beating the shit out of sendak. 
> 
> any comment, no matter how big or small, is always appreciated.


End file.
